


Forgotten Spaces

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: "When you’re gifted a chance for something special, something good in a world of bad, do you grasp it with greedy hands or let it escape?"Luke and Maryse have a rough history but fate seems to have given them a second chance.





	Forgotten Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as vague as possible while showing the potential for the connection. I tried to think of the best way to keep this canon compliant if we are given the chance to watch this ship rise. By writing about the forgotten spaces it leaves room for the show to fill them in.

It was there inside the in-between spaces where it all fell into place; in the gaps in time that meant nothing to anyone but them. Most would forget those spaces if they were not a part of them, but it was in those moments where a new trust was built strong upon the wreckage of the weak sand castle which stood there previously. 

 

Stronger than ever before, it grew above the scattered glass that lay in shambles at its base; a bond. A bond that had once existed, before it was torn apart and discarded, but now it grew in ways unthought of, a new realm of existence. 

 

A friendship had been there, a respect, but hate poisoned it to near extinction, and all that was left after had been duty, and the need to survive. They’d been on the wrong side of history together, and they knew the basis for the chaos around them, they’d played their part. 

 

The years apart were a sea of their own personal and worldly pain that roiled with the seeds of hatred, bias and prejudice. The waves of guilt and sorrow lapped around them for too long until they had forgotten the small friendship between them that had once stood.

 

Oh mighty fate, how fickle and funny. Fate twisted them both yet again in the most surprising and painful ways and here they were; building again. How could he be feeling such a pull when his loss made his heart heavy, and his mind tired? How could she be falling so easily when falling in love had never been made for her?

 

They’d both lost so much, past horrors aside, they’d both lost again; more recently. 

 

His love, his Jocelyn. The love of his life was gone, the one he’d devoted his heart and soul to even when he knew she couldn’t be his. They’d braved the years together, she stayed with him through his worst trials, and he with her, but she’d been killed by the actions of the man they both once loved. He'd been unable to stop it and he’d been denied a chance to say goodbye. And on the heels of it, the massacre of most of his pack - his family - lured into their deaths at his word of trust. Oh the guilt it ached deeply. 

 

And then there was Clary, Jocelyn’s daughter - his daughter in a way as well, and the desire to protect her for the sake of her mother who could no longer do so. However it was never as easy as his heart wanted it to be, it was not about his fatherly love for this girl any longer. 

 

The shadow world was more than that, and Clary had proven more than once she was unable to grasp the reality of their world. All the complications her stupid actions caused, were far too great for only him to fix. Clary had to learn for herself, the hard way if need be. He had far too many others who needed him, and his own head and heart to look after - to mend. It was too much to bear, too much to handle, his shoulders were weary from holding up the facade. 

 

The losses grew deeper.

 

Her marriage and her family - oh her children how they meant the world to her. Although she’d always been hard as stone - building soldiers, her heart was soft for them. In the echoes of her past the children she loved were kept at a distance and constantly drilled that honor and duty were all that mattered, love and passion were never important. And she would know, her marriage lacked both, yet her children stood proud, strong and perfect, symbols that neither were truly needed. 

 

But her heart did ache, it did hurt to see that while she looked away her children had surpassed her in compassion and learned more than she let herself feel. They learned it elsewhere, not from their mother. Not from the person they should have learned it along with how to wield a seraph blade. She’d failed them, and every time they stumbled the soldier inside told her to be ashamed of their failure and teach them through that shame. Her heart instead was impressed with what the stumbles had taught her children, and her pride rose against the grain of rigidity when they grew better than she. Could she ever be like them? 

 

And then there was Robert, her marriage had been done long ago. She didn’t love him and he never loved her, but that didn’t make it hurt any less that he cheated. Outwardly she was a stalwart vision of strength and composure but inwardly the betrayal and resentment at the life given to only be disregarded raged hot. 

 

So much suffering the two souls, so much ache, so much history together and alone. There was almost no room for more of anything, the weight between them too much for anyone to bear. And yet in those in-between spaces there was a tiny bit of room. Unbeknownst to them the first space was filled when she’d apologized that strange day when all he could think of was revenge and the desire to murder his once brother and parabatai. 

 

He had paid no attention at the time but it stayed with him that apology and how it made him feel. Alec, her son, he’d shown that he was trying to make the right choices and work with the downworld. And she’d reached out, a soft voice speaking kind words, a tender touch and genuine care, and eyes that spoke of regret. 

 

Maryse - she had looked as beautiful, and as strong as ever - stained glass through transparent but hard stone. But there was something about her now, a softness that Luke hadn’t seen in years. There was no question that she meant what she was saying, but in that moment, Luke had no room for belief. 

 

Luke - he had looked determined, handsome, and strong as ever - a molten and soft center surrounded by hardened steel. But there was something about him now, a wise and weary mantle that Maryse could respect and felt sadness for what had been the teacher. There was no question that he knew she was sincere, however Maryse read the rightful distrust, and anger.

 

It could have been the only weak space to ever be fortified again, and left to stand alone, but it wasn’t. The moments were happening often then, in the spaces far from the main chaos of their lives. Little forgotten spaces that no one looked for but them. Slowly and surely as hell reigned around them their bond grew once more. A tentative trust gaining merit from words shared in private, and meaningful looks given freely. The sharing of knowledge, a respect growing stronger each day

 

On opposite sides of the fray yet they remained desirous to cross the divide to cause a healing, fighting together is always smarter than fighting alone. Better friends than before, and then something more, something that pulled stronger than they both knew what to do with. 

 

Fate had led them from separate ends through the private maze in which walls were knocked down or moved to force a result. And there they stood at the center, face to face with nowhere to go but towards one another. The pull growing stronger with each gap in their divide filled. Until finally a seemingly natural progression no longer felt like the wrong path, or something to fight. 

 

Here he was at the Institute, yet again. She had been crying and trying to hide it, yet again. Alone in a dark hallway masking her pain, but he’d heard her. It was almost as if his body was slowly becoming attuned to her and welcoming it gladly. The emergency cabinet meeting had ended and his ears had picked up the familiar sound of her soft cries. His slowly mending heart ached at her sadness, he couldn’t leave her like this not after all they’d begun to build together. 

 

“Maryse”, his low timbre rumbled over the space between them.

 

Soft eyes, wet with tears and ringed red, rose from her hands, at the sound of his voice.

 

“Lucian”, she breathed in relief yet her pain was still evident.

 

How had it sounded like a declaration to his ears? His heart?

 

With gentle movements the tender touch of his thumbs brushed the tears from beneath her eyes - his hands gently cupping her face. There was no thought, only the fact that this tough-as-nails woman looked so small in that moment, and he needed to soothe her. 

 

“Maryse”, Luke repeated. His tone seemed to pray to an unknown entity. “Hey, it’s okay”. 

 

Thumbs stroking slowly over cheekbones ever so softly, as her eyes locked on his. This moment had been chasing them. The product of the work done in those forgotten spaces.

 

Her body eased from its rigid state, she seemed to melt into his hold. Was he asking? Those eyes, watched hers - so tender and alive - so kind and caring. This was a man, a man she’d hurt in the past and yet he stood before her showing her such compassion. In truth she wanted this connection, and she knew he did as well. 

 

This was real, it had been the entire time, their gift from fate in the midst of sorrow.

 

“You don’t always have to be strong”, Luke moved closer. 

 

Slow as if asking for permission that her half smile and ever softening eyes gave. His hands slid down to cup her neck his cheek brushing her temple, his nose buried in her soft and sweet smelling jet black hair. It had been so long since he felt this way about any woman other than Jocelyn, but he couldn’t deny it any longer.  

 

“I don’t want to be”, she confessed, her voice breaking as she sunk against him. 

 

Maryse brought her hands up to rest against his strong chest, her lips so near his pulse point, she breathed out and felt this strong man shiver. Her affect on him was something she’d never known, never experienced and he was literally at her fingertips.

 

He’d been given away but he didn’t care she felt his tremble, and it didn’t bother him. His nose grazed her jaw bone from just below her ear to her chin, and it was her turn to shiver. Lips set just centimeters apart, Luke waited and watched. 

 

The small breath she let out tickled his lips, still he waited. Another forgotten space but one more powerful than any that came before because this would change everything that came after. Their eyes were speaking to each other growing more tender by the moment. The smallest smile on beautiful red lips and Luke stepped further into the shadows to press her against the wall. 

 

Head tilted back just so - Maryse sighed as his strong lips kissed her so gently it felt like a dream. But soon the warmth and strength grew and she was just as eager to give and receive the heated kisses. The fire between them sparked to a flame that she’d never known could feel so intense. 

 

His hands slid to just around her waist, his hold grew tighter, his hands balled into fists, afraid to touch and fighting the need. A gentleman who could kiss like he wasn’t, Maryse found herself falling faster into whatever this thing was between them. As they pulled apart his eyes grew wide, hers scanned his face. Could they have this?

 

Two hearts lost and then found again, it was clear as day and written in their expressions. There was no ‘could they’ to be asked, there was only a simple ‘yes’ resounding silently in both their souls. There were so many reasons to refuse this thing, but who were they if they were never brave before? 

 

Forever changed for a series of moments. Moments that continued to find others to connect to - a patchwork or chainmail. Tall and wide it grew a sturdy foundation for what would come for them, whatever it may be. 

 

Soon there would be eyes on them, questions asked and answered but who were they to question fate no matter what anyone thought. And then all those in-between gaps finally led to one that would never be a forgotten space. 

 

When you’re gifted a chance for something special, something good in a world of bad, do you grasp it with greedy hands or let it escape? The answer should have been obvious but it came with years of doubts and woes stacked on top. Still in their world time was not a given, peace was only a second from shattering at all times, and gifts like these should never be neglected. 

* * *

Time wasn’t important, they knew not how long it took them to get where they were but did it truly matter to them? No. Not when he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, his strong hands splayed across her curves. Not when her arms wound around his neck, her fingers making soft circles at the nape as their bodies moved to the music, dancing around his apartment. Gentle kisses to the corner of her lips, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sweet presses of her lips to the spot where his neck met his shoulder, while the notes to the rhythm hung over them in their peaceful place of happiness.

 

And when dinner was done, candles blown out, and the last of the music faded to silence, there was no hesitation when he lifted her in his arms bridal style to stride towards the bedroom. 

 

Whispering sentiments, reverent lips on hot skin, hands mapping bodies they both worshipped equally. Her thick thighs around his waist, her hands grasping his back. One of his hands on her thigh, the other stroking her face tenderly. 

 

They crashed together like a wave in a storm against the solid rock formations that dared stand in their way. A strong thrust of his hips and her soft cry called his attention, he read her eyes. It had never been like this for her, he was sure of it. Her hands grasped for purchase, her gaze never wavering. 

 

“Lucian”, she moaned so softly. 

 

He felt so right above her, inside her, and all around her. His scent, his touch, his kisses. How had she gone so long without this? His large firm hands snaked around her body gently guiding her up into his lap as his hips snapped up to keep their pace. She’d never felt so good, so worshipped, so wanted. So tender but so passionate, Maryse had never been taken in such a way. 

 

Slow circles over his perfect form, she rocked into his lap, her beautiful body, and her emotions were so full and on display for him. Rocking tighter against him, her gasps coming faster, she felt so good around him. So strong yet so vulnerable this woman felt like she was saving him but at the same time being saved herself. 

 

“Maryse”, he growled low.

 

His hand found her perfect round bottom, and he guided her faster, his other hand coming between them to please her manually. Her gaze snapped to his, wide, aching, desperate eyes. The were chasing it together the feeling they’d been denied too long. Faster as the light sheen of sweat began to drip - faster still.

 

“Please”, she nipped his shoulder as she breathed out.

 

She was begging, and it did things to him. He both hated that she’d been so neglected, and loved that she was asking him. His answering hum made her arch her back, his mouth found the hard bud of her breasts and kissed so softly, his lips caressing, his tongue licking. She held onto his shoulders tight, their hips sped again, his fingers circled methodically in time. 

 

With the cry of his name on her lips she came undone in his lap. A goddess above him, raven hair snaking down her back, light brown skin so soft and supple, muscle so tight and lips so red. She’d cried his name, a name he once hated for all it reminded him of, but now he was reminded of how lovely it could sound. 

 

A few more thrusts of his hips and his own release had come. She watched his eyes grow almost green a stark contrast against his rich dark skin, as they watched her lovingly, the corded muscle in his neck grew taut and his breath stopped for a second. He was beautiful and he was hers. 

 

The glow around them seemed to emanate with such warmth, but they couldn’t part for some cool air or a breath. Not when they’d been denied touch, pleasure, love, for so long. Still entangled, still breathing heavy they lay together, his head on her breasts, her fingertips mapping his back. 

 

They were silent. Hearts beating fast, together, breath slowing, happiness surrounding their every fiber of their being. They’d built their new future where cracks in the foundation once stood. However long it would last, whatever threatened to destroy it didn’t matter in that moment. The forgotten spaces would soon no longer be forgotten, for they’d forged this bond that everyone would soon see. 


End file.
